lifeunexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Weathered
Storm Weathered is the eleventh episode of Season 1 and the eleventh episode of the series overall. It attracted 2.05 million viewers and a 0.9 in the 18-49 demo on its original airing. Plot Cate discovers Abby and Baze have been sleeping together. Despite rejecting Jones at a party, Lux is hurt when later that same night she sees him kissing another girl. When a storm hits Portland, Cate becomes stranded at Baze's along with Abby and things get heated between the two sisters. Meanwhile, Lux and Ryan bond when they are forced to stay at the radio station during the storm and she shares with Ryan her history at Sunnyvale and how she met Natasha. The storm ruins Cate and Ryan's plans to elope. Recap Lux is forced to face her complicated feelings for Jones when she sees him kissing another girl at a party. When a storm hits Portland, Ryan and Lux find themselves stranded at the radio station, and Ryan learns more than he ever knew about what Lux went through as a child. He listens and really begins to understand, perhaps more so than her parents, what Lux had gone through, and they bond. Cate goes to Baze's bar looking for Lux, but the storm traps her there with Baze, Math, Jamie, and her sister Abby, where a lot of emotional hurt came out, and confrontations were had. Cate and Ryan are still preparing their wedding, and after a couple of changes of locations, they would eventually decide to have the wedding in Portland. At first, Cate asked Lux to be her maid of honor, but Abby insinuated herself into it, which irritated Cate. Lux goes to a party held by Jones who was still angry with her for sleeping with Bug; and she is forced to look at her conflicting feelings towards him. Ryan and Cate prepare to go to Seaside, Oregon, to elope (more so to have Cate avoid Abby), but when she goes to look for Lux at the bar, she is trapped with Baze, Math, Jamie and Abby when the power goes out. Meanwhile, Ryan picks up Lux from Jones' house, and they are stranded at K-100 where they wait out the storm. Pretending they are on the radio, Lux shares with Ryan her first meeting with Natasha and how they met; her history with Bug, and her overwhelming fear of rejection. Ryan listens and they bond over this. He tells Lux that her fear of rejection is not crazy, but it makes her human. Back at the bar, Abby and Cate confront one another over the former's relationship with Baze; while Jamie and Math confront Baze over his relationship with Abby. (Neither of the roommates were thrilled with Abby moving in, and upending their lives) Baze explains that his relationship with Abby was an attempt to show everyone that he could maintain a long-term relationship (especially to Lux). However, Baze realizes that a relationship with Abby would not be possible, so he lies to Abby and tells her that he has feelings for Cate. Cate gets uncomfortable about it, and Abby yells at her to at least appreciate the fact that Baze has feelings for her for at least one second. Abby and Baze talk and she tells him that because his feelings for Cate were his go-to lie, it meant that there was more truth to it than he even thought. At that point, the power, which had been out all over Portland came back on. Lux finally arrives back at the bar, and sees Cate asleep downstairs. She and Cate talk about what happened, and they bond. Abby and Cate again talk and they realize that their rivalry had come about due to Cate's pregnancy. However, they bond as sisters again. Cate and Ryan talk while Lux talks with Jones and things on those fronts are back to normal. Cate finally decides on having their wedding in Portland, with their families, and also asks Abby to be her co-maid of honor, along with Lux. The unconventional family toasts Ryan and Cate's upcoming marriage, even a reluctant Baze (with the aid of an elbow from Abby). Lux however, begins to be concerned about how Ryan could come between her parents. Credits Cast Starring *Britt Robertson as Lux Cassidy *Shiri Appleby as Cate Cassidy *Kristoffer Polaha as Nate Bazile *Austin Basis as Matthew Rogers *Kerr Smith as Ryan Thomas Guest Starring Crew Soundtrack Gallery Videos Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes